Surfer Jeff (video)/Gallery
Prologue SamMoranin2012.jpg|Sam Moran in prologue of his goodbye message TheWigglesLogo-SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles Logo TheWigglesSurfing.jpg|Scene 1: Start JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff MurrayinSurferJeff.jpg|Murray AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony GreginSurferJeff.jpg|Greg TheWiggleFriendsSurfing.jpg|The Wiggle Friends Surfing DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsinSurferJeff.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry the Octopus GinotheGenie.jpg|Gino the Genie JeffSurfing.jpg|Jeff surfing SurferJefftitlecard.jpg|Title card SurferJefftitlecard2.jpg|Title card #2 JonseytheRooster.jpg|Jonsey the Rooster TheWigglesinSurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles in their sleeping bags HereComeOurFriends-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles talking about the beach party HereComeOurFriendsIntroduction.jpg|Jeff calling out The Wiggle Friends DorothyinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur WagsinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptaininHereComeOurFriends.jpg|Captain on the S.S Feathersword HereComeOurFriends-SurferJeff.jpg|"Here Come Our Friends" Beach Party DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Scene 2: Having Fun Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping Up,Down,TurnAround-Prologue2.jpg|Jeff awake Up,Down,TurnAround-VideoClip.jpg|"Up, Down, Turn Around" Gino the Genie & The Picnic TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles & Captain Feathersword TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance.jpg|"The Mini Foxie Puppy Dance" TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance2.jpg|Wags being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance3.jpg|Jeff being chased by dogs TheMiniFoxiePuppyDance4.jpg|Anthony being chased by dogs SurferJeff_0003.jpg|Fergus Field SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles with a magic lamp SurferJeff2.jpg|Scene 3: The Wiggles Meet Gino the Genie GinotheGenie2.jpg|Gino the Genie Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony & Jeff SurferJeff-Picnic.jpg|Scene 4: Picnic Dr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergiesIntroduction.jpg|The Wiggles talking about allergies Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!.jpg|"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" GregandJeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Anthony GregandCaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and CF Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!2.jpg|Murray and Gino Ooey,Ooey,OoeyAllergies!3.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino & CF at the Sydney Harbour GregandGinotheGenie.jpg|Greg and Gino CaptainFeatherswordandGinotheGenie.jpg|Captain and Gino It'sPeanutButter!-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "It's Peanut Butter!" It'sPeanutButter!.jpg|"It's Peanut Butter!" Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony introducing the Oakhill College Students waking up Jeff. JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents.jpg|The male college student tells the others to wake up Jeff. JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents2.jpg|The Oakhill college students waking up Jeff JeffandtheLocalCollegeStudents3.jpg|''"Thank you for waking me up, Oakhill college!"'' ILoveOranges-Prologue.jpg|Gino talking about oranges ILoveOranges.jpg|"I Love Oranges" MangoWalk-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Mango Walk" SurferJeff3.jpg|The Wiggles and the Genie running DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie MangoWalk.jpg|"Mango Walk" MangoWalk2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Banananana-Prologue.jpg|Murray dressed up as a banana Banananana.jpg|"Banananana" Bananana2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino chasing each other JeffSleepinginSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff Sleeping What'sTheWeatherToday?Intro.jpg|The Wiggles talking about weather What'sTheWeatherToday?.jpg|"What's The Weather Today?" What'sTheWeatherToday?2.jpg|Gino singing "What's The Weather Today?" JeffinSurferJeff3.jpg|Jeff holding umbrella Jeff Makes His 3 Wishes RollingDowntheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 1st wish RollingDowntheSandhills-2012.jpg|Scene 5: Abu Dobbie RollingDowntheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg & Captain Feathersword RunningUpTheSandhills-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles introducing "Running Up The Sandhills" RunningUpTheSandhills-2012.jpg|Jeff, Anthony & the Genie running up the sandhills RunningUpTheSandhills-2012-2.jpg|Greg, Murray & Captain Feathersword OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient-Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his 2nd wish OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient.jpg|"Olive Oil Is My Secret Ingredient" OliveOilIsMySecretIngredient2.jpg|Greg, Alfonso & Murray BallaBallaBambina2012Intro.jpg|Balla Balla Bambina Intro BallaBallaBambina-2012.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2012-2.jpg|Gino and Dorothy BallaBallaBambina-2012-3.jpg|Scene 6: Italy AnthonyinSurferJeff3.jpg|Anthony at the fountain of Rome EmmaWatkinsinSurferJeff.jpg|Emma Watkins BallaBallaBambina-2012-4.jpg|Jeff, Murray and Anthony C'estWags,C'estBon-2012Prologue.jpg|Jeff making his final wish C'estWags,C'estBon-2012.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-2.jpg|Murray, Greg, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy AnthonyandWags6.jpg|Anthony & Wags C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-3.jpg|Anthony, Gino and Jeff in front of the Eiffel Tower C'estWags,C'estBon-2012-4.jpg|Scene 7: Paris Surfer Jeff! SurferJeff-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Gino and Henry the Octopus SurferJeff_0001.jpg|"Henry's Dance" GinotheGenieandHenry.jpg|Gino the Genie and Henry SurferJeff(song).jpg|Scene 8: Jeff Goes Surfing SurferJeff(song)2.jpg|Greg and a fish SurferJeff(song)3.jpg|"He's gonna have a wipeout again!" SurferJeff(song)4.jpg|Murray playing guitar SurferJeff(song)5.jpg|Anthony and Gino Flying from Ireland to London AnIrishDinosaurTale-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Gino the Genie BigRedPlaneinSurferJeff.jpg|Big Red Plane AnIrishDinosaurTale.jpg|"An Irish Dinosaur Tale" AnIrishDinosaurTale2.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins AnIrishDinosaurTale3.jpg|Scene 9: Ireland, Scotland & London AnIrishDinosaurTale4.jpg|Anthony and Emma Watkins AnIrishDinosaurTale5.jpg|Gino and Emma Watkins WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland.jpg|"Would You Like To Go To Scotland?" WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland2.jpg|Greg, Scottish Dave and Murray WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland3.jpg|Jeff sleeping WouldYouLikeToGoToScotland4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Scottish dancing LondonBarcarolle4.jpg|Anthony, Jeff & Gino dancing LondonBarcarolle.jpg|"London Barcarolle" LondonBarcarolle2.jpg|Greg and Murray LondonBarcarolle3.jpg|Anthony and Jeff SurferJeff_0002.jpg|Antonio & Maria Epilogue & End Credits LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Murray LookBeforeYouGo-Prologue2.jpg|"Beauty mate!" LookBeforeYouGo.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car LookBeforeYouGo2.jpg|Gino, Dorothy & Captain LookBeforeYouGo3.jpg|Scene 10: Safety on the Road SurferJeff-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene WaltzingMatildaIntro.jpg|Gino asking if The Wiggles can grant him a wish SurferJeff-ClosingScene2.jpg|Scene 11: New Shirt Giveaway SurferJeff-Epilogue.jpg|Greg suggests to go behind the tree to change SurferJeff-ClosingScene3.jpg|The Wiggles walking to the tree JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt GreginNewYellowSkivvyShirt.jpg|Greg in his new yellow skivvy shirt MurrayinNewRedSkivvyShirt.jpg|Murray in his new red skivvy shirt AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt WaltzingMatilda-SurferJeff.jpg|The Wiggles with the others TheWigglesinWaltzingMatilda.jpg|"Waltzing Matilda" GregandJeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Greg and Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-MurrayCook.jpg|Murray SurferJeffEndCredits-JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff SurferJeffEndCredits-AnthonyField.jpg|Scene 12: End Credits SurferJeffEndCredits-GregPage.jpg|Greg SurferJeff-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits5.jpg|More Song Credits SurferJeff-SongCredits6.jpg|More Song Credits JimmyLittleDedicatedCard.jpg|Jimmy Little dedicated card Bonus Features WagsTheDog,HeLikesToTango-2012.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Wags The Dog, He Likes To Tango JackBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jack Be Nimble JillBeNimble.jpg|Bonus Music Video: Jill Be Nimble Deleted Scenes BellesofParis-Prologue.jpg|Deleted Scene: Anthony & Jeff introducing "Belles of Paris" BellesofParis.jpg|Deleted Song: "Belles of Paris" BellesofParis2.jpg|Greg, Murray, Captain & Dorothy singing "Belles of Paris" BellesofParis3.jpg|Anthony & Wags dancing the tango Redlinked MurrayinSurferJeff2.jpg|Murray in mango costume JeffinSurferJeff2.jpg|Jeff in mango costume GreginSurferJeff2.jpg|Greg in mango costume CaptainFeatherswordinSurferJeff2.jpg AnthonyinSurferJeff2.jpg|Anthony in mango costume AnthonyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Anthony and Gino MurrayinSurferJeff3.jpg|Murray at the fountain of Rome WagsandGinotheGenie.jpg|Wags and Gino doing the tango JeffandGinotheGenie.jpg|Jeff and Gino the Genie Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries